lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Wood
Phantom Wood, also known as End Times Wood or 'Lone Cave Wood ' is a species of wood that was added during the 2016 End Times Update. It is located in the End Times Biome and is the most expensive wood in the game when sold at the Wood Dropoff. It has an Institutional White color and Sand texture for its bark and has a Light Blue color and Foil texture for its interior. It is currently one of the four types of wood that has an interior with a customized texture. It also has very small leaves that have a Neon texture. Its leaves are roughly 1x0.5 studs in size, similar to that of the Test Wood tree. The tree's overall structure is a dense mix of leaves and intertwining branches which thicken as it matures. The tree also grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on Server Initialization. The tree only grows once per server, so if it's harvested once, the player must go to another server in order to do it again. The End Times Axe is the only axe that can cut Phantom Wood. Using other axes will make it fall from the player's hand in a similar effect to when the Candy Cane Axe is used on any wood. The Chop Saw also does no damage to the Phantom Wood. Before proceeding, the player must have these essential items, which play a vital role to harvest the wood: * A Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye * An End Times Axe * At least $300 Money (for lowering the Bridge) * A Worklight (optional) * Any type of vehicle Once acquired, the player must follow these guidelines to have a successful and effective harvest: # Position the eye to the circular hole in one of the Bridge Booths, then agree to pay to lower the Bridge. #*The circular holes are located at the glass on the booths' front sides. Once the eye is balanced and motionless, the player must talk to either the Bridge operators, Seranok or Merely, to pay for the Bridge. To know if it has been prompted successful, Merely will say "OH, THANKS!", while Seranok, on the other hand, will say "WOW THANKS!" #*If the player wishes to extend the three-minute timer of the Bridge, he/she can by paying another $100, and another three minutes will be given. This extension can be presumably extended forever. # Land on the Bridge's platform and wait for it to lower until it connects with the rusty metal connector in the End Times Biome. #*The Bridge will start to lower beyond the water and through the ground, and will eventually enter the End Times Biome. During the lowering, vehicles may experience glitches and it is advisable to refrain from moving the vehicle. The Bridge will continue lowering until it has reached the rusty metal connector, and it will stop and idle from there until it starts to go up after the timer has finished. # Follow the longest slate path, which will lead to the tree's location. #*The path starts off wide with two different routes. The left will lead to a teleporter that teleports the player into the Safari Hole once fallen into, and the other path leading to the End Times tree. #*Halfway through the path, it will narrow until it is not safe for some vehicles to cross it. It is advisable to use a Worklight to lighten the path up, as its narrowness is dangerous to players. # Strategically chop the tree and bring it back to the Bridge. #*The player should analyze the desired branch of how and where it will fall. It is safest to chop a branch off when it will land on the ground, as other branches may fall into the void when chopped nonchalantly. #*Be careful as Phantom tree’s branches are curvy and entangled. In some cases when the player chopped the main branches without untangling them, typically in a laggy server, the branches will vibrate violently, fly off into the void, knocking the player of his/her feet and sometimes even knocking nearby vehicles halfway over the ledges. #*Cutting the tree from its base point might cause the tree to tilt and fall into the void, inevitably destroying it. # Chop the wood into pieces and wait for the Bridge to elevate to the surface. #*The player should chop the branches into straight, individual pieces, as the Bridge can glitch and may fling the wood anywhere and on most cases, the void. The wood may occasionally also clip through vehicles and the bridge, and fall into the void. #*Players can now bring the wood with them into the hole (The teleporter that teleports one to the Safari Hole.) and will be teleported to the Safari Hole along with the wood. #One must be sure to finish their harvesting trip before the Bridge begins to rise. #*If one does not make it to the bridge before the bridge closes, the player will begin to lose health, and will eventually die. This is to prevent hackers/glitches to be able to harvest the wood without paying the lowering price. Private servers are the optimal places to harvest Phantom wood, as in publics it is possible that other players have already harvested the tree, or could sabotage a trip. It is also worth mentioning that using Phantom Wood as a source of income is generally impractical as the costs of the necessary items for harvesting, the required allocation of time and the uncertain effort outweigh the actual monetary value one can get from selling the planks at the Wood Dropoff heavily. My end times biome.PNG Phosphorus Tree2.png End Times.jpg End TimesJ.png Category:Rare Items Category:End Times Category:Neon Category:Halloween 2016